Ever so Sweet
by Sakuma Youko
Summary: No hagan caso del título. Tienes que quitarlo de mi camino, Kai. No me importa como. KaiTaka. Dedicado a Nikki Usagi Tsuki...


**Ever so Sweet**

**Pairings.- **Kai/Takao

**Disclaimer.- **;0; Si Beyblade fuera mío… oo etc… .. ¬.¬ Beyblade pertenece a Aoki Takao, pero me robé a sus personajes un rato

.-. Este fanfic está completamente dedicado a **Nikki Usagi Tsuki Shindo Niwa **(.-. o Ai-sama… ;0; adórenla y denle lo que se merece) con motivo de su... NO cumpleaños...n.n sea feliz!

**Yaoi (o.ô shonen ai). OOC... Lemon... No te gusta, no leas. **

·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·

**Capítulo 1**

Giró nuevamente y se cubrió por completo con la sábana, tratando de ignorar el constante y molesto sonido que le indicaba que si seguía así se le haría tarde. Dijo algo ininteligible en voz baja, quejándose tal vez por las pocas horas de sueño que había tenido, dando a entender que necesitaba al menos un par más para poder 'funcionar' ese día como se debía. Bajó un poco la sábana, sólo lo suficiente, dejando a la vista sus ojos. En cuanto los abrió se arrepintió de haberlo hecho, la luz de la mañana que entraba por la ventana no era algo muy agradable para sus ellos. Se acurrucó más en la cama, tan cómodo que estaba y tendría que renunciar a eso para ir a recibir información que la verdad no le importaba. Con pesadez, se sentó en la cama y, con más cuidado que la vez anterior, abrió los ojos. El despertador, que seguía sonando, marcaba las 7:12. No, definitivamente no tendría tiempo de volver a dormir.

Se sentó al borde de la cama y se restregó los ojos, diciéndose una y otra vez que si quería llegar en una pieza a la escuela, debería empezar por despertarse bien. Cuando tuvo la mente bastante despejada y alejada de lo que fuera que hubiese soñado, se dedicó a observar durante un momento su habitación, algo que hacía casi todas las mañanas. Y, como casi todas las mañanas, se dijo que debía ser demasiado estúpido para pedirle a su madre que no le reprochara nada acerca de su habitación. Después de todo, parecía más un campo de batalla que una habitación normal.

Se puso de pie y en cuanto el frío suelo hizo contacto con sus pies, despertó casi por completo. Sin embargo, su cuerpo regresó casi automáticamente a la cama. En realidad, ese día, no tenía nada de ganas de ir a la escuela o de, al menos, salir de su casa. Miró el techo de la habitación. En ese momento pensaba que quizá debería quedarse en su casa por la gran _enfermedad _que lo aquejaba y que, por consiguiente, no dejaría que se concentrara completamente en sus clases. Aunque, claro, no es como si él quisiera concentrarse en ellas. Pensó en ello como una posibilidad que pudiera repetirse todos los días, al fin y al cabo, no muchas personas lo extrañarían.

Cuando estaba demasiado convencido de que la solución de sus problemas sería no ir más a la escuela, el sonido de algo quebrándose lo regresó a la _realidad_. Venía de la cocina. Seguramente su hermano había roto, de nuevo, algún plato o vaso _accidentalmente_. Eso era lo que, en general, sucedía en su casa por las mañanas. No se extrañó al escuchar una discusión que, estaba seguro, se convertiría en un dolor de cabeza si abría la puerta de su habitación. Suspiró y se recordó que esa era una de las razones por las cuales iba a la escuela. No le apetecía mucho estar en su _casa_.

Desechó el plan. Quedarse no era una opción, por lo que, nuevamente, se puso de pie y tomó algo de ropa antes de dirigirse al cuarto de baño. Esperaba que su hermano no hubiese tenido la genial idea de salir de la cocina.

Se dio una rápida ducha y regresó a su habitación. Esperó unos minutos antes de tomar la desgastada mochila y salir de ahí. En cuanto escuchó la puerta principal cerrarse de un portazo, salió. Aquello era, todos los días, como la señal que le indicaba que podía salir sin verse obligado a darle los _buenos días_ a su hermano. Su estómago le decía una y otra vez que tenía que comer algo antes de salir. Pensó en hacerlo, pero, por segunda vez, tuvo que desobedecer sus deseos. Un par de pasos antes de llegar a la cocina, pudo escuchar claramente sollozos. Sintió algo raro en el pecho, pero lo ignoró y salió de su casa. Por lo menos, quería aparentar que había empezado bien el día.

El camino hacia la escuela no fue distinto al de otros días. Sonreía a quienes lo saludaban y se comportaba como si todo en su vida estuviera bien. Nada más que una rutina muy bien aprendida. Sonreír y aparentar que todo está bien. Tanto funcionaba que incluso una de las personas más inteligentes del curso pensaba que aquello era cierto. Aceleró el paso. Si no se apuraba, en realidad llegaría tarde.

Pensó en lo que haría después de clases. Aunque en realidad, no había muchas opciones. Quizá perderse un buen rato sin hacer nada en el parque que estaba detrás de la escuela. O fingir que había olvidado que tenía que regresar a casa en cuanto dieran las 2. No quería ir a su casa. Si soportaba ir a la escuela y, de paso, a la mayoría de los chicos estúpidos que ahí iban, era porque odiaba su casa. Oh, bien, tampoco era que su _casa_ lo que quisiera mucho.

Eran viajes como aquellos los que le recordaban que su vida era bastante **deprimente**. Durante el camino a la escuela se encontró con un par de sus compañeros de clases. Los envidiaba en serio porque ellos sí podían sonreír sin verse tan falsos como él seguramente se veía. A su favor, Takao Kinomiya podía decir que teniendo una vida como la suya no daban muchas ganas de sonreír. Y es que su vida no era tan perfecta como los demás creían. Vivía con su madre y su hermano. No sabía si mencionar a su padre, quien rara vez aparecía por su casa. Su madre. La quería, pero aún no entendía como podía soportar tanto. Su padre la trataba mal y Hitoshi, su hermano, tampoco se quedaba atrás. Él siempre había tratado de ignorar esos problemas, pues eran muy pocas las veces en las que se veía involucrado en ellos, pero era algo que pasaba prácticamente todos los días y a muy pocos metros de su habitación. Le gustaba mucho escuchar música, era como su válvula de escape, pero, sin importar que tan alto la escuchara, siempre terminaba enterándose de cada cosa que sucedía en su casa. Para él, eso de que no había mejor lugar que el hogar, no era algo muy cierto.

Faltaba menos de una cuadra para llegar a la escuela, cuando alguien lo abrazó por atrás. Se sobresaltó y dio media vuelta de manera muy brusca, haciendo que aquella persona se separara de él de inmediato. Se sintió algo culpable al ver quien era esa persona a la que posiblemente había lastimado. Hiromi Tatibana, su mejor amiga.

La chica comenzó a decir un montón de cosas, seguramente enfadada. Tenía el ceño fruncido y había cruzado los brazos sobre su pecho. Takao sonrió con burla, pues la chica parecía no haber aprendido que camino a la escuela, Takao rara vez escuchaba lo que alguien le decía.

De acuerdo. Takao Kinomiya se retractaba.

.- ¡Quítate eso!—exclamó la castaña, retirando los audífonos de la cabeza de Takao de manera algo agresiva—Te quedarás sordo algún día y entonces lamentarás no haberme escuchado

Takao sonrió. Quizá Hiromi era la única persona que podía jactarse de ser la única en hacer que él sonriera sinceramente. Claro que ella no lo sabía. El peliazul negó con la cabeza, ignorando lo que fuese que estuviese diciendo Hiromi. Aún sonreía, pero sabía que dentro de poco dejaría de hacerlo. Los regaños matutinos de Hiromi, más que incitarte a hacer las cosas bien y siguiendo las reglas, tenían algo así como un efecto que lo único quelograba era que te quejaras por no tener una cama cerca y dormir.

.- En serio eso de que deberías escucharme—dijo ella, aún algo enfadada—No puedes tratar así a una chica...

Hiromi siguió quejándose y diciendo algo así como que un día de esos moriría víctima de un ataque de Takao. El peliazul fingió que escuchaba atentamente y asentía ante cualquier cosa que su amiga decía. En ocasiones como esa era mejor darle la razón a la chica Tatibana, si Takao se ponía a discutir con ella sería él quien terminaría muerto por el ataque de Hiromi.

Minutos antes Takao había dicho que la sonrisa que tenía en el rostro desaparecería gracias al discurso de Hiromi. Su sonrisa desapareció, sí, pero su amiga no fue precisamente la culpable de eso. Apenas habían entrado a la escuela cuando se toparon con las dos personas que a Takao menos le agradaban.

Sentados en una banca que estaba a menos de dos metros de la puerta de la escuela, estaban los chicos más odiosos que Takao había conocido. Frunció el ceño y lo siguiente sólo reafirmó el por qué había pensado desde hacia tiempo que por personas como _esas_ su vida era cada vez más insoportable. El chico de ojos celestes miraba de manera _extraña _a Hiromi. Bien, pues ese tipo de mirada 'extraña' era de las que Takao odiaba ver dirigidas a su amiga.

Apretó los puños y se repitió de nuevo que no sería bueno si empezaba una pelea en ese momento y justamente con ellos. Además, técnicamente, el par de chicos no había hecho nada, por lo que el más afectado sería Takao. Lo cual no era algo que necesitara. Ignorando la mirada de prepotencia que le daba el compañero del ojiazul, tomó de la mano a Hiromi (quien no se había percatado de nada al ir quejándose) y caminó hacia cualquier lugar que estuviese alejado de _ellos_.

·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·

La reacción de su _amigo_ le pareció bastante divertida. Se veía bastante enfadado y había un brillo en sus ojos que tenía bastante tiempo sin ver. Oh, sí, sería bastante divertido. No podía creer aún que era amigo de un chico que, aunque no quisiera admitirlo, se estaba dejando guiar por los impulsos. Y quien quiera que fuera el afectado de lo que se leía claramente en los ojos azules, saldría en verdad lastimado. No pudo reprimir una ligera expresión de dolor y sorpresa. La mano del otro chico se había cerrado con fuerza desmedida sobre su antebrazo y lo veía con los ojos inyectados en enojo.

.- **Tienes **que sacarlo del camino, Kai—dijo entre dientes, viéndolo directamente a los ojos, los que decían que no aceptaría un 'no' como respuesta a lo que fuera que estuviera pidiendo

.- ¿De que estás hablando?—preguntó con fastidio, lo que fuera, sabía que no iba a terminar bien

.- De Kinomiya. Takao Kinomiya—respondió el pelirrojo soltando a Kai y volviendo su vista por el camino que el chico y Hiromi habían tomado

Kai soltó una carcajada mientras se ponía de pie y le daba la espalda al pelirrojo. Entonces, había sido en serio cuando Yuriy había dicho que Hiromi Tatibana le gustaba. Y se veía que iba en serio. Después de todo, había acertado al pensar que aquello no iba a terminar nada bien.

.- ¿Tanto te gusta esa chica?—preguntó Kai con burla en su voz—Por favor, Yuriy, ni siquiera puede considerarse como linda... No tiene absolutamente nada especial, pensé que tenías mejores gustos

.- Eso no te importa—dijo el otro chico tomando a Kai nuevamente por el brazo, obligándolo a encararlo—Sólo haz lo que te digo

.- Y dime Yuriy¿por qué habría de hacerlo?—inquirió con el ceño fruncido

.- Porque sabes que no te conviene decirme que no—susurró Yuriy con tono de amenaza

Kai se alejó del pelirrojo. Sonrió. Jamás aceptaría que _quizá _lo que decía Yuriy era verdad. _Quizá _no sería muy buena idea contradecir a Yuriy cuando tenía ese _ánimo_.

.- Exactamente... ¿Qué es lo que quieres que haga?

.- No me importa—respondió Yuriy con una sonrisa de triunfo en su rostro—Lo que quieras, con tal de que lo mantengas muy ocupado como para pensar en su _querida amiga _Hiromi

Kai Hiwatari no pudo hacer otra cosa más que sonreír ante las palabras del pelirrojo. Recordó al chico de nombre Takao Kinomiya y su sonrisa se ensanchó más. Tal vez, mantener _ocupado_ al chico no sería tan desagradable.

·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·

;0; oh, maldita sea!... T.T acabo de denigrar a Yuriy!... ;0; me voy a asesinar… o.o... ejem... Antes que cualquier cosa¿me extrañaron? xDD... u.u yo sé que no... o.o en fin. Siento lo del título, en realidad ya no tengo más ideas. El fic está medio raro, pero espero que les haya gustado este primer episodio n.n

Perdonen los errores y demás. Espero que se haya entendido o.o

o.o Háganme feliz y dejen aunque sea un pequenio review.


End file.
